Young Again
by Wildfire2
Summary: A new threat comes to the Ronin's. When Ryo can't fight anymore, will the Ronin's be able to protect him and beat this new threat? **Currently under major revision** *Chapter 3 now redone*
1. prologue

Young Again  
By Wildfire  
Pologue

A dark caldron sat bubbling in a dark room. The dark liquid bubbled over the side, a dark cloaked man sat in a dark chair staring out into the dark night. He turned his head slightly to the side listening as the liquid hissed into the fire. He moved over to the caldron, his body hunched over as the steam raced up to greet him. He couldn't smell it, nor could he see it, not like others could. But still he could feel it. A gnarled hand lifted over the pot the steam clinging around it. Even the steam felt thick, slimy. Almost, it was almost ready. It had to be strong, as strong as he could make it. Even with it as thick as it was it might not be enough, he needed the best. Unfortunately the best tended to be strong. Over powering _him_ was going to be difficult.

His shoulders shook with silent laughter, difficult yes, but once he succeeded none would ever be able to stop him. The gnarled hand circled through the steam, it had taken years but it had taken more than time. His hand came up to his face whipping the slim along the wrinkled skin, he need not worry about the slim as he had no eyes, no nose, no mouth, he had no face. All he had left were his ears and those too he would loose to the dark caldron.

It didn't matter to him though, these things were useless to him and soon he would have them all again through another. He would give and do anything for the other. He had watched the other for years since he was small, he watched him grow, and he grew not only in size but in all things, power, spirituality, and strength. He would have it soon, he would have it all. He could no longer see the other but he could feel him, feel when he was sad, hurt or angry. And he would have him.

* * *

A three bedroom, two bath house sat back off the road. It had no neighbors or busy cross roads, it did have a beautiful creek than ran behind it and many trees that surrounded it. It was a house use to the silence; that was until five rambunctious teenage boys rented it out. The house didn't have much silence anymore.

A loud roar echoed from the house followed by a yelp and a rather large thud noise. "BLAZE!"

A young man laid face down in on the hard wood floors a huge white tiger posed on top of him, it was in no hurry to move. It's tail swished ideally back and forth as its nose smelled the dark locks of the boy.

A loud laugh sounded from beside it, the tiger looked up with mild curiosity at the youth standing before him. While the youth under him was tall and thin this youth was much bulkier, the tiger enjoyed wrestling with this youth.

"Geeze Ryo what'd you do to him? Give him cat nip?" The youth laughed at his own joke. A grumble came from the boy on the ground. "Dude, you didn't; did you!?" Suddenly his voice was much more alarmed; he took a slow step backwards.

The said youth looked up. "NO!" He snapped, "Get him off me, he's just hyper…"

The bulky boy-Kento- rolled his eyes. "Gee, let me think, pull the overly large hyper tiger off its best friend. Hmm… No." He crossed his arms with a large cheesy grin on his face.

"Kento stop being a jerk, get him off me!" The boy, whose head had flopped back down on the hard floor, grumbled at him.

"No way man, you think I have a death wish?" He chuckled again, clearly enjoying his friends' discomfort. He leaned casually against the couch.

"White Blaze." A whistle sounded from the back door the sound of the hose running. A British boy stood in the door way. "Come on boy!"

The tiger bolted for the door, excited to attack the water coming from the green tube. This freed the youth from under it who grunted when the tiger bolted. He stood up slowly glaring at Kento, who in turned glared at the back door where the British boy had vanished from. He turned a nervous look at the now standing young man.

"You know I would have pulled him off, right? Ryo?" He took a step back and turned to run before the dark haired youth tackled him, sending them both to the hard ground.

"Hey!" A blue haired boy-Rowen- ran in. "Don't get scoffs on that floor! I just cleaned it!" He whined at them. "I mean it guys! Stop it!" The blue haired boy let out a slightly girly scream as he was yanked down and pulled into the scuffle. "Hey! Stop! Hey! Ouf! Ow! Danmit Kento- that's my arm! Ow! That's- Hey!"

Rowen gasped as he was pulled roughly free of the scuffle. He looked to his savoir to see his best friend, the blond haired god. Well that's what all the females called him. Rowen was pretty sure Sage saw himself that way too. "Thanks Sage."

He friend just nodded, casting a look to the two boys rolling on the ground. He rolled his eyes before walking away. Rowen gave a little sigh of defeat himself as he left the living room and went into the much darker family room. It was only a stair down from the living room but had very few windows and the curtains were almost always closed. This was the room where they had the big TV and game counsels. Rowan didn't usually go in this room, usually it was Kento and Ryo in here. He looked back at the two boys still rough housing on the living room floor. He entered the room opening one of the curtains; it would be quiet enough in here as long as they were out there. He sat down at one of the many computers in the house and set to working on his story. He had recently become a journalist, he had to admit he really didn't have a passion for it. He did alright it just was never enjoyable for him, he choose the career to try and get closer or at least understand his mother. He was about to go back to school and peruse his real dream, being a doctor. It wasn't the money that drove him toward the career but the excitement.

Three years of fighting Dynasty fiends being in the center of a life or die situation… than three more years of sitting in class and now sitting and writing about other's excitement. All and all it just wasn't for him. If he was a doctor though it would be different, he'd be in life and death situations, going on little or no sleep and most importantly he'd be doing something good. Something worth while again. It wasn't that journalism wasn't important, it was, it just wasn't life or death for him.

"Dude! We can't play games with that nasty glare on the TV! Shut the blinds!" Kento came-literally- charging forward to the blinds. Rowen quickly stood up intercepting the man.

"I was here first, you and Ryo were...." He gestured back toward where they had been wrestling. "Put up with the light or go do something else." He stood firm not about to get kicked out of the room. He paid his part of the rent, he had just as much right being in here as they did.

Kento frowned, "Dude that's totally uncool. There are other computers, why do you need this one? You know we like to play video games in here."

"I have to use this one because it's the one I sat down at, further more you and Ryo can not own this room. _That_ is _uncool_. Deal with it or don't, but the blinds stay up." Rowan turned and sat back down at the computer, pulling a screen up and pretending to read it. In reality he was still watching Kento to make sure he didn't go for the blinds again. He didn't really trust the larger boy, he cared for him and would give his life for him in a second. He just didn't understand him at all, though he was pretty sure Kento didn't really understand him either. There were some days he kind of wished the boy would move out but they were fleeting and short lived. Sage on the other hand probably wished it more than anyone, Kento and him had never really gotten along. But they'd give their lives up for the other without a second thought.

Kento settled into the couch turning the PS2 on, still grumbling about the blinds. Rowan had to smile a bit at it. It was odd their relationship, he use to wonder why Ryo had been chosen as leader, he wasn't level headed, when they first met he hadn't even been the best fighter. Sage was, and still is pretty evenly matched with him. Rowan now understood why he was leader, he was the only one that could hang out with anyone of them and never feel a moment of awkwardness. He just fit with them, as if he was made to be each of their best friends. Kento primarily hung out with Cye and Rowan with Sage but Ryo, Ryo could just fit in anywhere. He could sit and read with him and Sage, play video games with Kento, swim or cook with Cye.... He just fit.

Rowan absently tapped at the computer, not really paying attention to it. He turned to look back in the living room where Ryo was now sitting by Sage talking quietly. It wasn't that they all thought Ryo was their god send or anything... but you had to have respect for the guy. He's saved the world enough times. He saved their lives enough times. Rowan had known Sage since Kindergarten and since Jr. High he had been the only one that could make him smile. That changed after Ryo saved the world the first time, and has never gone back since. He watched as Sage smiled ever so slightly at something Ryo had said. At first he had thought he _should_ be jealous but he never was, it was hard to hold bad feelings for Ryo, even when he was throwing a temper tantrum. Which he did often enough. Warrior of fire and he not only had the firey personality but also the red hot temper.

"Man, I can't see the TV!" Kento whined bringing Rowan's attention back to the bulky man. "Can we please lower the blinds?"

"No." Rowan responded back flatly. "Come one Kento, you haven't even played the games in three days and now just because I'm in here you play again? Don't be a jerk. I was here first, get over it." He turned his attention back to the computer, tuning Kento's grumbles out.

All was relatively quite for a while, the sound of Kento playing his game the tapping of Rowan's keyboard, Ryo and Sage talking quietly in the living room and the sound of the hose outside.

But silence was shot lived in the house and when it was interrupted it was usually in a loud way. Today was no exception and the silence was broken when the British boy-Cye- tried to reenter the house without letting the wet tiger in.

"No, Blaze.. No. Stop! BLAZE!" A thunk and crash sounded as the tiger barged it's wet form thorough knocking the man and a vase down. It raced up the stairs, Ryo leaping off over the couch.

"STAY OF MY BED!" He hollered as he ran after the wet beast.

Cye stood up with a slight sigh. "Suppose I'll need to mop again." He looked at his friends who stared back. He smiled and shrugged. "So I don't much feel like cooking, you all up for take out?"

"Hell ya! I vote for pizza!" Kento paused his game as he hurried into the living room. "I want a large meat lover's!"

Rowan saved the little progress he had made. "I'll take a large Mushroom and Olive." He pulled up the internet searching for the number of the closet pizza delivery.

Cye nodded "So one large meat lover, one large mushroom and olive, Ryo and I can share a medium pepperoni, Sage you want a Cesar or house salad?"

"Cesar." He responded looking up as a crash sounded from upstairs. They all remained silent for a moment waiting for further noise, but none came. Sage sighed. "I'll check on them." He stood up heading up the stairs, listening as Cye ordered the food. He cautiously looked down the hallway, he was glad he had remembered to close his and Rowan's bedroom door a wet tiger on his bed was the last thing he wanted. When he still didn't hear anything though he moved a bit quickly down the hall, slightly worried Ryo had managed to knock himself out. He paused as he stood in the door way of Ryo's room. The tiger laid on the bed calmly licking it's paw, Ryo laid on his back on the ground, breathing hard. The corner of Sage's mouth twitched slightly. He walked over to the dark haired youth looking down at him. "Problems?"

Ryo just smiled. "No- not at all, needed to change the sheets anyway." He said slightly breathlessly.

Sage knelt down beside him, "They're ordering pizza."

Ryo nodded, "I assume I'm sharing with Cye?" Sage nodded back, his hand flicking Ryo's hair out of his eyes. Ryo didn't seem to notice, he was fairly use to the guys touching him. It was a habit they had all picked up after they had killed him and Talpa. "Pepperoni?" Sage nodded again. Ryo smiled and propped himself up on his elbows. "Sounds good."

"You going to eat more than one slice?" Sage asked softly.

Ryo shrugged. "Probably."

"In less than three hours?" Sage asked giving him a stern look

Ryo only smiled, "Probably not." He responded back with a slight laugh. Sage rolled his eyes but didn't push it as it was just how Ryo was. He had grown up in foster care and was never really given the chance to 'pig out'; as such he tended to eat small amounts through out the day. He ate almost every two hours but usually something small like a piece of fruit or a small bowl of cereal. They all had odd appetites, Sage was a vegetarian, Kento would eat the whole pizza in less than 10 minutes Rowan would have his done within an hour, Ryo would only have one slice. Cye was the most 'normal' eater of the bunch.

Sage offered Ryo his hand, Ryo took the offered hand and Sage yanked him up. Ryo looked back at the giant feline who was still lying on his bed. "You think it'll make the mattress stink?"

Sage nodded. "Yes."

Ryo groaned, "I'm sharing your bed tonight."

Sage raised an eye brow at him but didn't argue. "Come on." He pushed the dark headed youth toward the door. Ryo smiled and hurried down stairs, Sage followed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Young Again

By Wildfire

The sun shinned brighter than normal, the heat radiated down in a constant pulse, the slight breeze offered no relief from the heat as that itself was hot. It was a day for indoor activities a day to take shelter from the heat with the cool air conditioning. Of course not all took refuge inside some took refuge in the cool water.

The Ronin's were some that went for the water, playing in the lake that was only a few miles from their house. Even Sage joined in on the 'frolicking' in the water. Only one Ronin was still dry.

Ryo laid on the grass beside the lake, perfectly content to just bask in the hot rays of the sun. It wasn't hot for him though, it was comfortable he was use to the heat of a volcano, this was just nice. His friends had asked him to join them in the lake more than a few times but he really felt very content to just lay there. He was temporarily shaded before the grass rustled, he looked up. Sage sat beside him.

"Going to swim?" He asked as he stared out at the lake, Ryo only smiled. Sage's normally poofy hair now hung around his face the bangs pushed back behind his ear.

"I might." He stared up at the clear blue sky, the warm breeze running over him. "Don't really have the energy to get up right now though." He paused looking up a bit at the men still in the lake. "Kento's swimming better."

Sage nodded, "He still sinks like a rock but Cye's been working pretty constantly with him. I don't think Cye would trust him out here alone yet though."

Ryo nodded, "Neither would I. You find anything in common with him yet?"

Sage just snorted, as if the idea was ridicules.

Ryo chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows. "Some day you two are going to end up being best friends."

Sage raised an eye brow at Ryo before looking out over the lake at the bulky boy. "I certainly hope not…"

"Why?" Ryo asked with a laugh, "He's not that bad!"

Sage smiled slightly, "Well if he was my best friend that would mean you, Rowan and Cye would all be gone." He patted Ryo's shoulder. "Come on. Rowan's getting cranky that you haven't joined in."

"Rowan's always cranky…" Ryo grumbled.

"Well if I was your best friend you would be too." Sage said keeping the smile on his lips.

Ryo just stared at him, mouth slightly open. "Did… Oh my—." He fanned himself over dramatically. "Did.. Did Sage Date really just make a joke?!" He pretended to be faint. Sage whacked him up side the head. "Hey!" Ryo laughed rubbing his head.

The blond merely pointed to the lake though. Ryo stuck his tongue out at him before running into the water, Sage rolled his eyes before he followed at a more leisure pace.

"Ahh are leader is gracing him with his presence!" Kento teased as he slowly swam ungracefully toward Ryo.

"Geez Kent you make him sound like he's a god." Rowen was floating on his back, though he—like Cye—was keeping an eye on their rock warrior.

Ryo laughed, "If that's true than you all should be doing my chores and paying my rent." That earned him a splash from both Cye and Rowan. "Hey you said it, not me. " He wiped the water from his eyes. When he looked back up Cye was gone, he quickly looked around. "Ohh Sh-" He gasped as his ankle was grabbed and he was yanked under water. His eyes quickly adjusted to the blurry water, Cye held his ankle and was swimming him… well who knew where he was being drug to. He reached forward grabbing Cye's arm before managing to wiggle free. He started swimming back toward the surface, knowing he would never make it. Cye had lungs of steal and would use that to his advantage down here. It was a race to see if you could escape before your lungs gave out. Of course there was no danger in it if for some reason you didn't make it back to the surface in time Cye would have you up in less than a few seconds.

He was almost to the surface when arms wrapped around his middle yanking him back down. Ryo resisted the urge to yell, wouldn't be helpful under water. He looked back at Cye's smiling face, but no matter how hard he struggled he just couldn't get free. He was sure he couldn't hold his breath any longer when suddenly they broke the surface. Ryo gasped in air turning to look back at Cye's-still- smiling face. He kept his arms around the dark haired boy as he was sure with all the thrashing he has done with the lack of air he wouldn't stay up.

"You lasted longer than normal, mate, went past 2 minutes." Cye patted his back before swimming off, Rowan taking his place beside him.

Ryo laid his head on Rowan's shoulder, still breathing harsh. "Remind me… later… to kill… him."

Rowan chuckled, "Ya slaughter him enough when you spar. I think he's the one trying to get even with you."

Ryo just groaned.

"Kento, small movements you're going to wear yourself out doing that!" Cye shouted. "No- Kento you're going to sink if you don't stop moving so chaotically!"

Ryo turned and watched as Cye swam to Kento who was swimming about as well as a six year old. "You think he's ever going to learn to swim?"

"Maybe" Rowen shrugged. "He's the warrior of earth though, and earth sinks in water."

Ryo smiled. "And kills fire, yet here I am, swimming away."

"And tonight you'll be sleeping like you're in a coma." Rowan said moving away and floating on his back again.

"I will not!" Ryo splashed him. "I am perfectly able to stay awake after swimming!"

Rowan up righted himself again, "Wanna make a bet?"

Kento swam over in a doggy paddled way. "I want in! What are we betting on?"

Cye rolled his eyes right behind Kento. "Ken you really want to get in on bet you know nothing about?"

"Yeah! It's not like I said whose side I'd take yet! I just want in on the bet. I can always use some more dough! Buy me some ding dongs..." He said with a smile.

"I'm betten him he can't stay awake after swimming." Rowan said with a smirk.

"Oh hell yeah! I'm totally on Rowan's side, tell when?" Kento asked flopping onto Ryo's back, Ryo grunted but managed to stay above the surface. "I say midnight!"

"Ohh come on I normally go to bed at ten!" Ryo glared back at his large friend, Kento didn't let go though.

"Fine" Cye cut in. "Nine than, and if you fail you give each of us 10 dollars."

"Fine, and if I win I get 15 from each of you!" Ryo flopped backwards dunking Kento.

Kento came up sputtering grabbing onto Cye instead. "Deal!"

Rowan and Cye both nodded as well.

"Now than, I think we should do laps, lots and lots of laps." Rowan said with a smirk. Ryo rolled his eyes before he got dunked again this time by his blue haired friend.

It was hours later he was finally rescued from the lake, by the only uninvolved party. Sage nearly dragged the fire warrior from the lake, ignoring their friend's complaints.

Ryo shivered a bit, wondering where their sun had gone. He looked up to a now gray sky the sun almost completely hidden. "Where did that come from?" He wrapped a towel around himself as a now cold breeze brushed past them.

"It's been building for a few hours now, I imagine we'll see rain tonight." Rowan responded coming out of the lake as well. "It might actually get cold tonight." He smirked looking at Ryo. It was no secret that the firey warrior slept more when it was cold out.

Ryo just huffed heading back toward the house. He could hear the others following, he shivered again as another breeze rushed past him. He jumped slightly as another towel wrapped around him.

"We can't have our firey warrior getting sick." Sage walked past him in just his swimming trunks, unfazed.

"No joke." Rowan laughed from beside him. "We can't take you to the doctor because your temperature is already higher than normal so when you get a fever you should be dead."

"Not to mention Cye freaks out." Kento laughed. His towel draped over his shoulders.

Ryo snorted, "Cye freaks out? I recall last winter Cye was the only one able to keep the lot of you from hovering. You'd think I was dieing the way you were reacting."

"Dude… you were way sick." Kento said a little softer than before. "I mean… danm you were freaking pale."

Rowan huffed. "Not to mention thin. You couldn't keep a danm thing down for longer than five minutes."

"You guys are over dramatizing this." Ryo huffed, "It wasn't nearly _that_ bad."

"Dude, even Sage was staying up all night with you." Kento moved beside him. "I mean it was one thing to think we lost you for 'the greater good', if we lost you because of a cold…"

Ryo gently shoved him. "You're not gonna lose me Kento. I'm far too stubborn for that. Plus I'm pretty sure if I did somehow manage to die you lot find a way to bring me back."

"Danm right!" Kento hollered, "We're not gonna let you escape us that easy!" He flung his arm over Ryo's shoulders. "Honestly man I don't know how you survived all those years without us. I mean you're tired after you swim the cold nearly knocks you out and you get sick in the winter. If you're not careful we'll have to start treating you all gentle like."

Ryo laughed pushing him off. "Only if _you_ want to die." The rest of the trip back to the house was in relative silence, when they got home Sage turned the fire place on. Ryo was more than happy to cuddle into a blanket in front of it.

* * *

Far off a dark cauldron started boiling over. The thick slimy steam rose in great puffs. A faceless being stood over it. He could feel the one, his chosen, he was weak, exhausted. The cauldron was ready. Could it really be time so soon? The wrinkled hand lovingly caressed the snotty steam. He would have smiled if he still had a mouth.

The world was now blank to him he even lost his hearing. All the was left was darkness and feeling. He could feel the cauldron, he could feel his chosen. It was time and yet he stalled, he waited. It wasn't wise to wait his chosen would rest and be strong again. He needed to attack now. He needed to take the chosen now. His hands moved to the rim of the caldron, he could feel the skin blistering and burning. He ignored it, he paused for another second before he shoved the caldron over. The liquid hissed than rose into the thick steam. The being waited if it still had a heart he was sure it would be pounding. He waited as he felt the steam envelope him, burning away what was left of his body, the skin was the only painful part after that it was an oddly detached feeling. He stood there waiting until he was one with the steam, part of the steam, he was the steam, and it was time.

* * *

Ryo was half asleep leaning on Sage. The blanket wrapped tightly around him, he stared at the fire with half lidded eyes. Sage sat cross legged reading a book.

"Don't fall asleep." Sage said turning the page of his book, "You still have over an hour." He looks down at Ryo.

Ryo grunts, yawning into his blanket. "It's only eight?" He looked up at he clock. "7:50?" he made a slightly whinny noise pressing his forehead into Sage's shoulder.

"Is he asleep yet?" Kento hollered from the family room; the sound of his game behind him.

"No he is not!" Ryo snapped back at him, sitting up slightly. A loud crackle of thunder sounded from outside.

Sage set the book down, frowning. He stood up walking the short distance to the back door. Another large crackle of thunder sounded. Sage tensed up.

Ryo moved beside him. "What's up?" he asked with a yawn. "Never seen you tense up from a thunder storm." He said with a little smile.

"There's no lightening." Sage continued to watch the now dark sky.

Ryo turned his attention outside as well now. "That… isn't possible, is it?"

"No." Sage stuck his hand in his pocket, fingering his orb. He looked over as the other guys joined them. They stared out into the rain for a while, listening as the thunder rang on with never a spark of lightening.

"What's that?" Cye asked pointing out a ways to a darker cloud set low.

"Dude it's just a dust cloud." Kento said cupping his eyes to the glass to see outside better. "Maybe we're just not seeing the lightening."

"No, it's not there. I can feel it." Sage turned his attention to the low set cloud. "That's not a cloud… and it's not dust. I think we ought to armor up." He looked to Ryo.

Ryo stared at the cloud, eyes narrowed. "No… don't."

"Dude that things coming right at us! If it ain't normal we need to armor up!" Kento held his orb clenched in his fist.

"I said NO!" He never took his eyes off the cloud.

"DUDE-"

"NO!" Ryo turned his head to him glaring. "You will NOT armor up, understood? Nobody DO anything." His eyes darted to each person watching them fiddle their orbs. "Give them to me."

"Ryo… Their-"

"Now!" He snatched Kento's away and held his arm out for the others. "I mean it!" His eyes were no longer tired but alert and slightly firey. The other Ronin's slowly handed him their orbs. He ignored Kento's glare as he held the marbles in his fist. He himself wasn't real sure why he demanded the orb but part of him knew it was necessary.

In another minute the cloud enveloped the house seeping in through the cracks.

"Ahh Ryo, man, I think we need those orbs back…" Kento stepped back.

Ryo stared at the dark cloud, "Why, you going to try and punch it? It's not really solid." It was odd he felt strangely calm watching the gunk seep in. It was almost like feeling the ancient was beside him. Though he knew the old man was long gone. He tightened his grip on the orbs as the dark cloud started surrounding them.

The cloud was now fully in their house, blocking the view of everything else. It stayed still and no one moved. Than all at once the cloud erupted upward before slamming right back down onto them.

There was a sickening scream followed by the sound of bones being broken, snapped and crushed.


	3. Chapter 2

Young Again

Chapter 2

By Wildfire

Rowan groaned as the world slowly came into focus, his eyes blinked trying to wipe the blurriness away from them. He started to move only to let out a hiss of pain; his skin was tender to any touch. He brought his arm up it was bright red as if he'd laid in the sun for far too many hours. His arms shook as he slowly sat up, the room was completely destroyed the furniture literally singed and slightly brown. His eyes immediately sought out for his friends they landed first on Sage. He was laying face down his skin as bright as Rowans'. He slowly crawled over ignoring the burning pain from every time he moved.

"Sage?" His voice cracked, as he gently shook Sage's shoulder. "Sage, wake up." He sat back as Sage let out a small hiss.

The blond slowly sat up his face masked perfectly smooth though Rowan knew he was hurting just as bad as he was. He looked around. "Everyone ok?" He asked his voice deeper than normal.

"I don't know, you're the first one I found." Rowan coughed a little. "We're both burned pretty badly. I hope we have Aloe Vera because we're going to need it."

Sage stood up, managing to do so without so much as a grimace; Rowan wasn't nearly so graceful. His eyes moved around, before landing on Cye than Kento. He nodded his head toward Kento and headed over to Cye himself. He carefully kneaded down. "Cye?" His fingers gently pressed against the side of Cye's neck. The steady pulse beat against his fingers. "Cye?" He gently slapped Cye's cheek. He was as red as both he and Rowan were. He could hear Kento complaining as he slowly got up, but he kept his attention locked on Cye. One thing at a time. "Cye?" He tried again and this time was rewarded with Cye's eyes scrunching up before opening.

"What happened?" He groaned as he sat up, slowly eyes moving around the destroyed room. "Everyone ok?"

Sage shook his head. "I don't know, but I think Ryo's power might have burned us... I don't know where Ryo is…" He said the last part a little slower, eyes scanning the living room again. It was a bad sign Ryo not being there, if he had woken up before them he would have taken care of them, he wouldn't have just left them. Ryo was a martyr through and through but he'd never just leave them.

Cye stood up his eyes sought out Kento and Rowan first, (Rowan was telling Kento to get up) before looking around. "Ryo?" He called out, Rowan and Kento both stopped talking, but there was no reply back. "Ryo?" He called again, silence called back.

Sage swallowed slightly hard, "Alright, split up and search the house he might just be knocked out somewhere. Kento you check the back yard, Cye you do the front, Rowan go upstairs and I'll search this level and the basement." The others headed to their respective places. Rowan paused on the way to the stairs he stared at Sage for a moment. "Go," Sage said softly. "The sooner we find out if he's here or not the sooner we can figure out what the hell just happened."

Rowan tried to offer him a small smile but he didn't manage very well, he hurried up the stairs ignoring the burn. "Ryo?" He asked once at the top he headed for the study first opening the door slowly in case Ryo was behind it. The room was empty; he walked around it, opening the closet looking under the desk. No one was there, and he hurried to the next room –Cye and Kento's- it was empty as well, as was Ryo's and the bathroom. The only room left was his and Sage's, he opened it slowly. He froze in the door way, he had been expecting to open it to an empty room; instead he opened it to someone sitting on his bed, only it wasn't whom he was expecting.

A toddler boy no older than two sat on the bed his legs flung in front of him their orbs laying between them. He had rosy chubby cheeks with black hair and bright blue eyes, he was completely naked. When Rowan entered he turned to look at him, his head tilting to the side slightly before he grinned a toothy smile and clapped his hands. He moved forward his hand clutching the bed spread he flung his tiny legs over the bed and shimmied down. Once on the ground he stood on his tip toes grabbing an orb and ran/toddled quickly over to Rowan-who was still standing perfectly still. The little boy held the blue orb up. "Ou."

Rowan slowly reached forward taking the orb. "Thanks..?" The little boy smiled again before running back to the bed and slowly started working on climbing back up on it, his little knees kept slipping off though and the bed spread was slowly coming off the bed. Rowan came forward picked him up and set him on the bed. The boy just continued to grin, moving so he was sitting with the orbs between his legs again. "Who are you?"

The toddler looked up at him before reaching for the red orb to show Rowan. "Me." He patted his chest, before leaning forward pointing to Rowan's blue orb than patted Rowan's chest. "Ou."

Rowan was sure he'd just swallowed his tongue, he tried to work is mouth to say something but he was pretty sure he was just gapping at the poor child. He reached for the green orb.

"No!" Ryo covered the other orbs with his hands and arms. When Rowan pulled his hand back he sat back again, he pointed to the green orb "'Age…"he pointed to the orange one, "O" he pointed to the light blue one "Ye." He looked back up at Rowan smiling.

Rowan nodded slowly before slowly moving back toward the door. "One…" He swallowed, "One moment, 'kay?" He darted out of the room dashing to the top of the stairs. "GUYS!?"

Sage was the first to get up there. "Did you find him?" Cye and Kento darted up next.

Rowen made a half laugh noise. "Yeah, in our room." He stood there as they all rushed past him into the room. He waited a bit before he followed them in. They all stood there motionless watching the child as he again got down from the bed. Rowan walked past them helping the child down. He smiled at him in response before reaching up to get the orbs, Rowan pushed them forward. He grabbed the green one hurrying over to Sage he held it up. "Age!" Sage took it, eyes huge. The boy ran back and grabbed the orange one going to Kento. "O!" Kento just stood there staring. "O!" He stood on his tiptoes raising his arm as high as possible toward Kento.

"Take your orb Kento…" Rowan said softly.

Kento took the orb, squeaking a thanks.

The little boy giggled "'come!" He ran back to the bed grabbing the blue orb and going to Cye. "Ye!" Cye took it automatically slipping it into his pocket.

"Th-this….. this isn't… I mean… it's not…" Cye swallowed hard. "I mean it's really not…"

"Possible?" Kento finished for him.

Sage moved forward kneeling down and tilting the kids' head up. "It… has to be. No one else could have eyes that shinned like that."

"It feels like him too." Rowan said sitting on his bed. "I mean… like not physically but… just the feeling he gives you. It feels like him, it is him. I don't know how or why or how but it is him."

"How… how would be a good thing to know." Cye said softly his eyes having never left Ryo once.

Sage sighed before shaking his head "I don't know." He started to stand but the child immediately latched onto Sage's shirt. Sage paused before slipping an arm around him and picking him up as he stood. "We don't know." He rephrased "However we have a naked child here now, and we don't have a thing for him."

"I… can go buy clothing." Cye mumbled; his eyes still locked.

"Ma' should have some toys I could take." Kento said, "We'll need diapers too, at least pull ups, and baby food. Well more snacks, he should be old enough to eat our food but we need finger food."

Sage nodded, "Ok, you and Cye go get that stuff. Rowan see if you can't find anything in the computer on what just happened."

"Well you be ok with him?" Kento asked carefully.

Sage nodded. "Yes, I have a younger sister too Kento."

Kento smirked, "She's a year younger than you." He moved over to them looking down at him. "You think he still remembers who he is?"

"He knows us." Rowan said softly fingering his orb. "Beyond that we'll have to wait and see."

Kento nodded before heading out the door, Cye following though his eyes were still locked on Ryo.

"Hey Kento?" Sage called and Kento paused looking back at him. "Get Aloe Vera."

Kento nodded again, "Sure, call me if you have any issues!" He grabbed Cye's shirt and half pulled him from the room.

Sage turned his attention to Rowan. "Any ideas?" He asked softly, adjusting Ryo's weight as he started squirming.

"Well, we have a few key points, the cloud, Ryo demanding our orbs, the burning and of course the child. It's not much to go on. I checked the time we were out for about an hour and a half. You think it matters at all that he handed us the orbs in the order we woke up?" Rowan asked.

"I don't think so, I think he handed them out as he grabbed them." Sage looked to the child in his arms. "You think he's really aware of what just happened?"

Rowan shrugged, "I'm going to go check the computer. Holler if you need anything." He moved past them, eyes turning to the child for a moment before he left the room.

Sage sighed a bit and sat down on his bed; he set Ryo down on his lap. The child immediately turned to look at him. Sage gave him a small half smile. "You're a cute child, shouldn't be surprised with how you look as an adult."

Ryo smiled up at him. "Ou ov me," he giggled taking Sage's hand; he frowned pointing to the bright red skin. "un? Me un?"

Sage paused looking at his hand. "Burnt? It's red because I got burned. You seem to be the only one not burnt. Something I'm very grateful for, as a child with a burn would be difficult to deal with. Kento will be enough of a pain."

Ryo blinked "O? O un?"

Sage paused before shrugging a bit. "Sure…" He didn't have a clue on what Ryo had just said; in fact he hadn't really understood a word since the child started talking.

"HUH!" Ryo started squirming, dramatically and grabbed himself "Pouty!"

Sage quickly stood up, he understood that. He took him to the bathroom and set him on the toilet. Ryo held himself up with his arms, his butt slightly sunk into the toilet as he peed. Sage couldn't help but smile at the image of Ryo going to the bathroom like that.

When he finished Sage helped clean him up and wash his hands. Ryo hurried back to the toilet looking in at it. "Pee! Me pee!" He pointed to it; Sage gently pulled Ryo's hand away and flushed it.

"Yes, you peed." Sage picked him up heading out of the room.

"Me pee pouty!" Ryo laughed, and Sage chuckled a bit himself.

"Yes, you did. This is a very exciting thing for you, isn't it?" Sage headed down stairs setting the boy down in the family room, opening the blinds up.

Ryo leaned on his hands before he slowly stood up toddling a bit as he did, he giggled once he had his balance. He followed Sage around the room as he opened the blinds. When Sage finished he turned to look back down at Ryo who was grinning up at him.

Sage kneeled in front of him. "You are a very happy child, not nearly as moody as you use to be, or will be."

"Me oody!" He giggled. "Ou oody! Oddy Age!"

Sage raised an eye brow at him. "I think we should find that tiger of yours. He should entertain you for a while." He picked him up. "Haven't seen him all day. You know where he is?" Ryo pointed outside, "He's outside? You sure?" Ryo nodded smiling. Sage went to the back door and opened it whistling for the large tiger. He waited a moment before doing it again. "He never likes to come unless you're the one whistling. Can you whistle? Pucker your lips and blow?"

Ryo did so and end up just spitting, Sage smiled. "You know besides the fact that you're a child and we have no idea why… I'm enjoying your company."

"Ou ov me!" The little boy giggled again. "Azzze! Azz!" He yelled as loud as his little lungs could.

He heard a familiar roar before the said tiger darted through the trees before skidding to a halt in front of the door, its ears back as it peered up at Ryo. Ryo laughs "Azz!" Sage moved to the side so the tiger could enter, the tiger did slowly and Sage shut the door.

"Come on boy." Sage headed back to the family room.

"Ome oy!" Ryo repeated, watching the tiger follow them, its ears still flat against its head.

Sage set Ryo down and White Blaze slowly approached him. The tiger slowly sniffed the little boy before Ryo reached forward and grabbed Blaze's ear pulling it.

"Ryo gentle touch, don't pull." Sage said kneeling down and taking Ryo's hand and guiding it so he gently pet the tiger's head. Ryo laughed as White Blaze laid down. He pulled free of Sage and crawled over to White Blaze's back and leaned against it. White Blaze rolled onto his side laying his head down. Ryo laughed lying himself over the furry chest. He stayed there for a bit letting White Blaze's chest raise him up and down as he breathed. Ryo's eyes started growing heavy, and little yawns escaped from his mouth, and eventually he fell fast asleep.

Sage smiled and sat down, he looked back at Ryo. "Well it's almost ten so I think you won your bet." He said softly to the sleeping boy before turning the TV on. He didn't really watch it his mind was far from anything that was happening on the TV. He wanted to know why Ryo was digressed to that of a child; a very cute child yes, but a child none the less.


	4. chapter 3

Young Again

Chapter 3

By Wildfire

The sound of the door being jerked opened woke Sage with a slight start, he quickly turned his eyes seeking out Ryo; he was still asleep on the tiger. Sage stood up with a slight yawn, Kento and Cye struggled in with many bags. Rowan came down the stairs and went over to help. Sage yawned again before going and grabbing a bag. He opened it to find lots of baby clothing.

"Geeze guys, he's not going to be a baby for this long." He dumped the bag onto the table looking through the clothing.

Kento shrugged. "There are lots of sizes in there. I figure the ones that don't fit him or he doesn't use we can take back." He yawned. "We bought some toys too as we realized once we left that it was far too late to go to ma's house." He ruffled through one of the bags pulling out a disposable camera. "We'll want to remember this time."

Rowan rolled his eyes, and pulled out some blue pajamas. He went over gently picking Ryo up, "Want to hand me one of those diapers?"

"He used the toilet earlier." Sage yawned once more, he checked his watch. "One in the morning?" He tisked slightly, he'd be waking up again here in a few hours. "I'm heading to bed." He headed upstairs without another word.

Kento's eyes narrowed at the blonds retreating back. "No, we don't need help." He said sarcastically before tossing Rowan a pull-up. "The stars go in front." He said to him slightly absently. He began emptying the bags and sorting out what they had.

Rowan carefully maneuvered the little boy into the diaper and than the P.J.'s; the little boy never even stirred. He stood up with a yawn of his own. "We can do this in the morning, it's late and Ryo will probably be up bright and early."

Cye nodded halting his movements. "Did you find anything Rowan?"

Rowan shook his head, "Not yet, but I will." His voice was determined. He wasn't about to loose one of his best friends to this... He paused on the stairs; a spell? Could it be a spell? He had been checking everything under the Dynasty but he didn't pause to think that perhaps it was just a spell. Someone not from the Dynasty, a human?

"Ahh, Ro? You're kind of blocking the path to bed…" Kento said from behind him. Rowan turned to look at him, his mind reeling, he handed Ryo to him; before darting up to the study. Kento stood there for a second, he looked back at Cye. "Any idea's what that was?" He started up the stairs again.

Cye yawned, "He must have come up with something. Best not to disturb him tell he figures it out." He followed Kento up, and headed directly to their room.

Kento went on down the hall into Ryo's room. He paused looking at the bed. He looked down at the small form in his arms. "I'm tiring to remember if you move around in your sleep a lot." He whispered to the sleeping boy. "Perhaps we should have gotten you a bed too?" He moved over to the bed, trying to think if he could arrange the pillows to keep the child in one spot. He had a sinking feeling that that only worked with infants though. "Maybe I'll just tuck you in extra tightly?" He pulled the covers back and set Ryo gently down on the bed, he was tucking them around the boy when the tiger jumped onto the bed and curled protectively around the child. Kento smiled at him, "Make sure he doesn't roll off the bed." He patted the tiger's head before heading out to seek out his own bed.

* * *

Rowan typed furiously on the computer, compacting the data he'd gathered, he'd been sealed up in this room for three days now, researching every spell, enchantment or voodoo thing he could find. Nothing perfectly fit Ryo's situation, but there were spells that was very similar. One of them even described the dark cloud they saw.

He jumped when he felt something brush his leg; he looked down to see Ryo staring up at him. His small hands on Rowan's thigh, Rowan looked back to the door, which was now open. Cye must not have shut it all the way when he had brought his lunch. Rowan sighed reaching down and picking the toddler up. "Shouldn't someone be watching you?"

"CH ou!" Ryo smiled and pointed to the computer. "'Ay?"

Rowan brushed Ryo's hair back with a sigh. "Three days you've been like this now. Three days… I'm working to get you back to normal." He tapped Ryo's nose. "Though with all the pictures Cye and Kento keep taking I think you might want to stay a child."

Ryo wrinkled his nose, and reached up to poke Rowan's nose. Rowan made a snorty nose, Ryo jumped. He reached up slowly and poked the nose again, Rowan snorted again. Ryo laughed in delight of his new discovery and did it again. The game went on for a few minutes before Rowan halted Ryo's hand. "I think we'd better find someone to watch you so I can get back to work."

Ryo looked toward the door than back at Rowan. "Ou no ay me? O ep! Me no ep!"

Rowan stood up. "Is that so?"

"Ah! O ep! Ey ood!" Ryo chattered at him as Rowan headed down stairs, with the occasional nod or comment. He wondered if Ryo even knew what he was saying. He got to the bottom of the stairs and spotted Kento fast asleep on the couch-- drooling. Rowan rolled his eyes before heading into the kitchen where he could hear someone moving around. Cye turned as he heard Rowan enter, he was chopping vegetable.

"Rowan? I thought you were still in hiding." Cye wiped his hands off on the dish cloth, moving over to them.

"I was; I got found. Where's Sage?" Rowan handed Ryo over to him. Ryo went easily, his little eyes locking on the veggies.

"It's Tuesday, he's teaching Kendo." Cye reached back grabbing a small broccoli floret and handing it to Ryo, who started gnawing it.

"Right… Tuesday. Kento's asleep in there, can you watch him?" Rowan asked, wanting to get back to work as soon as possible.

Cye nodded, "Sure, he can help me cook. Right Ryo?" Ryo smiled and held up the floret. Cye chuckled and switched Ryo to the other arm. "Go on and get back to work. I hope you're having decent luck?" They didn't normally ask Rowan how he was doing on any project as he hated explaining until he was done. It wasn't worth the fight.

Rowan nodded, "Yeah, I think I at least have an idea of what happened now. I'll catch you guys up tonight. Be good Ryo." He headed up the stairs again.

"Bye bye." Ryo said waving after Rowan, he looked back at Cye and grinned. "Ood?"

"Yes, we'll be making food. We're having a veggie casserole. Sound good?"

"Ood ood!" Ryo offered the bit of the floret to Cye.

"No, you get to eat that." He set Ryo down on the counter top he put a head of lettuce by him and a big bowel. "Can you pull the lettuce apart and put it in the bowel?"

Ryo nodded and reached for the lettuce, Cye snagged him before he could reach it. "I think we should wash out hands first, don't you?"

"Me ath!" He waved his hands toward the sink. Cye turned it on and held Ryo up so he could get his hands under the water flow. When he was done he set the boy back on the counter. The child attacked the lettuce with vigor ripping each lettuce leaf into tiny bits. Cye watched him out of the corner of his eyes as he went back to chopping veggies.

* * *

Later that night Ryo darted around the room, laughing as Kento pretended to not be able to catch him. Ryo laughed harder when Kento suddenly lunged in front of him and swung him into the air. He spread his arms out like he was flying and Kento twirled him a little bit.

"If he gets sick you're cleaning it up." Rowan said as he came down the stairs with a mountain of papers in his arms. "Can you grab Cye and Sage and meet me in the kitchen?"

Kento stopped the twirling and settled Ryo onto his hip. "Sure." He eyed the papers before heading outside where he knew Cye and Sage were, it was the only place to escape the toddler for a little bit. "Guys?" Cye and Sage both looked up at him. "Rowan's down from the _lab_ he wants us in the kitchen." He headed back inside again, he could hear the other two getting up and following. He went into the kitchen pulling a chair out and sitting down. Ryo immediately slipped off his lap running over to Rowan and raising his arms up to him.

Rowan picked him up putting him on his lap, eyes still going over the paper work in front of him. He waited until Sage and Cye were seated before he started. "Alright so I think I've narrowed it down to three possible spells."

"Spells?" Kento blinked. "Shouldn't we be looking into Dynasty warlords or something?"

Rowan narrowed his eyes at him. "No, please don't interrupt. Now from the three I've seen only one mention the cloud; however the problem with this is there shouldn't be a child here. Hypothetically if one were to do this spell than it should take Ryo's form, his body his power. Everything. It pretty much push's the body's soul out and puts it's own in taking it over. Obviously that didn't happen as Ryo is in some form still here. So that made me think of spell two, which is suppose to just make you a little younger but it's said if preformed incorrectly the spell can take you many years younger. But this spell has to be cast by the person, meaning Ryo himself would have to cast it. This is unlikely. The third one is to create a child from a loved one, meaning you make someone old young again, like Ryo. It was used for elderly to give them a second chance at life. This spell is one of love though, meaning the one who cast it has to love the intended. Ryo's not exactly a talk to everyone kind of guy, besides us there's very few that would love him enough to cast this. And I can see no way that anyone who does love him would believe with their entire heart that this was the best thing for him." Rowan stopped and looked around at the other three men. "So here I am now, three spells and none of them quite work."

Sage leaned forward taking one of the copies of the compacted info. "The first one is really the only possible one, Ryo wouldn't do this to himself and we wouldn't do this to him. The first one is the only one with an outside party, and it has that cloud. I would think that would be mentioned, it seemed a key part."

"Alright," Kento clapped his hands. "Now that we know what it is that means we should be able to fix it, right? How do we fix it?"

"We can't." Rowan sighed, "I figured it'd have to be that one too, but… there's no way to fix that one. It's supposed to kill the soul you can't reverse that." He looked down at Ryo. "But it didn't. He's still here."

"So…" Cye looks up. "The real question is: why is he still here?"

"Well that's not something we should be complaining about." Kento snapped slightly. "Personally I'm really glad he's still here."

Cye narrowed his eyes slightly at him. "That's not why I meant and you know it. But we have to look at why _is_ he here? If he's supposed to be dead, why isn't he? And where is _his_ body and how much of Ryo's power does it have?"

"Well I might be able to shed a little light on that," Rowan said leafing through the papers. "According to the details of the spell the cloud is kind of like a sponge. It just sucks up what ever it's given. It's an extremely unpleasant spell to make. You literally give your self to it piece by piece, until you become the 'cloud'. The said cloud than seeks out your intended victim and devours the soul, power strength, everything. It takes everything. Than when it's fully consumed it puts it all back but with the other soul. Once this happens the cloud is no longer useful and essentially just disappears taking the victim's soul with it."

"But Ryo's soul is still here…" Kento said slowly.

"Yes, but remember before the cloud? He demanded our orbs. The cloud should have sucked their power in too, used them in the same way. But it didn't, my armor is fine. It hasn't changed at all. I think it's our armors that somehow preserved Ryo's soul. But I still don't understand why he's a child. It doesn't make sense." Rowan sighed plopping the papers back onto the table. "Why does everything happen to us?"

Kento chuckled dryly. "We're just that special."

Cye tapped his fingers slightly. "Sounds to me like we need to find who did this to Ryo. Get him to reverse it."

"What…. What if it can't be reversed?" Kento asked slowly. "What if he stays like this… forever?"

"Than we raise him and love him." Sage stood up, "There's nothing else we really can do. But right now there's someone out there who looks like Ryo. And if he can't reverse it than you better believe he's not going to keep it."

Rowan nodded, bouncing his leg to keep Ryo entertained.

Cye and Kento remained silent as Sage went upstairs.


	5. Chapter 4

Young Again

Chapter 4

By Wildfire

_He walked slowly down the hall, he'd made the walk countless times, but never like this. Slowly he opened the door to the silent bedroom. The room wasn't clean but neither was it extremely messy. The moon was full that night and shinned into the room. The sole occupant didn't seem to be bothered by it as he slept on the bed. He debated on if he wanted to enter the room or go back to his own. Cautiously he took a step into the room, once he made that first step the others quickly followed. He found himself standing beside the bed looking down at the teenage sleeping boy. His dark raven hair was a tangled mess around and on his face. He moved down gently kissing the cheek. He watched as the tiger blue eyes opened and blinked. They stared at him for a second than a small smile came to those perfect lips. _

_"Sage, what's up? Why are you awake?" He asked sleep still heavy in his voice._

_He was oblivious he still didn't get why he was in there, but that was ok with him. That was why he liked him. He leaned in again sealing his lips to the other boy's. He watched as the eyes widened than softened than closed._

Sage's eyes snapped open. It was dark out, he was in his bed. Why had he woken? A small creek sounded from beside his bed. He bolted up ready to fight, he teetered a moment seeing the little boy standing beside him.

Ryo's eyes were red as were his cheeks. He still wore his night shirt but was naked below that.

Sage kneeled down. "Ryo why are you awake?"

The little boy sniffled. "Pee…"

Sage chuckled. "You peed in your pull-up? You know that's what they're there for. Just in case this happens."

Ryo sniffled and held his arms up to Sage. Sage hesitated, "Let's get you cleaned up first." He took Ryo's hand leading him to the bathroom. "Where's your pull-up?"

Ryo pointed down the hallway toward his room. Sage nodded as he helped the little boy clean up, wash his hands and put on a new pull up. Than—and only than—did he pick the little boy up. He walked back to Ryo's room, checking the bed first to make sure there wasn't a wet spot before laying Ryo down on the bed.

"You know, I was dreaming about you before you woke me up." He covered the child up before sitting on the bed. "It wasn't that long ago that I came in here when you were big. That night didn't end well. You kind of freaked out once you woke up a little bit." He sighed, "I'll admit it wasn't the wisest way to wake you up. You did return the kiss though for a moment. That following day was the most awkward day of my life. You kept trying to talk to me about it. I wouldn't let you."

The little boy yawned and started sucking his thumb.

"Eventually you just let it go and we went back to friends. It was never brought up again. I know Rowan knows but he won't bring it up either. It's become like this taboo discussion something no one dares mention. But you want to know a secret?"

Ryo blinked sleepily at him.

"I don't plan on just letting it be. I will win you over, some day." He leaned down and kissed the top of Ryo's head. "Night." He left the little boy in the room, leaving the door cracked open.

Rowan stood in the hallway, waiting. "That was touching. Little creepy but touching." He said dryly.

Sage ignored him and walked past him. "Want a cup of tea?"

Rowan smiled. "Sure it's two am, perfect time for tea." He followed his stoic friend down to the kitchen.

Sage made the tea in an almost mechanical way, he'd done it so many time he hardly thought about it any more.

"How do you know he's gay?" Rowan asked leaning against the counter waiting for the tea.

"I don't." Sage replied casually pulling down the tea cups. "But it hardly matters."

Rowan snorted. "Geeze Sage it matters quite a bit! I don't think Ryo's going to change his entire sexual preference just because you asked him too."

Sage gave him a side long look. "Don't you?"

Rowan's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare guilt him into it." He pushed away from the wall. "You know the rest of us would slaughter you in a second if you did."

Sage smiled ever so slightly. "It'd be worth it." He leaned against the counter. "But I won't… I won't need to. He had kissed me back."

"And than freaked out." Rowan leaned back against the counter again. "Just, be careful Sage, for both of your sakes."

Sage started steeping the tea, he stayed silent for a bit before handing Rowan a cup with a spoon full of sugar. "It's weird you know… I find my self thinking of him at the oddest times. I remember my mother teasing my older sister when she got her first crush. They were talking about how she thought about him constantly. I thought it odd, that it must be a woman thing. But here I am now. Thinking on him-- constantly." Sage sipped is own tea, he didn't add sugar or cream to his. "It's odd, how happy he is now. I mean he was happy before, but he was always worried about something or upset or angry. He smiled a lot but he thought he had to fix everything."

Rowan chuckled "Now it's us doing the fixing. Why did he wake you up anyway?"

"He peed in his pull-up." He paused and peered up the stairs. "I left the pull up sitting in the room…"

Rowan smiles "Maybe Kento will step in it?"

Sage sipped the tea. "As amusing as that may be I think I'll go and collect it before I go back to bed. You know… I was thinking. This person that snatched Ryo's body, finding him will be near impossible for us. He could have died Ryo's hair or cut it… could have left the country."

"We have to try Sage…" Rowan said with a slight frown not sure why he was hearing this from Sage of all people.

"You know during the battle with Talpa the warlords could always find us fairly easily." He sipped the tea again. "Ever wonder about that?"

Rowan stared at Sage, a smile blooming over his face. "It's certainly worth the try… summoning them without Ryo could be troublesome but not impossible. Even if they don't have a way to find Ryo's body in specific they should be able to track the power. Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

"Because they're not someone you tend to want to invite over. Them trying to kill us time and time again tends to piss you off. Makes you not want to think of them as the solution." Sage sipped the tea again.

Rowen smirked. "It'll be weird. Not having him run around."

Sage cocked an eye brow at him. "You mean a relief?"

"No," Rowan chuckled. "I mean weird. I don't think of them as the same person, ya know? I got use to having a child dart about, screaming, laughing, crying. It'll be odd not having him about."

"I will be perfectly content to have our Ryo back." Sage moved away from the counter. "I have no interest in having a child, least of all for the said child to be Ryo."

Rowen smiled into his cup, "You know Ryo wants kids..."

Sage turned a nasty glare at him before rinsing the cup out into the sink and heading upstairs.

Rowan watched him go before frowning; he closed his eyes trying to picture Ryo as an adult again. He pictured the time Ryo traveled into space to get him, when he saw him through Talpa's eyes in his White armor for the first time, he saw him smiling as he beat Kento in some video game, or yelling as some injustice that happened. His eyes drifted up, that child wasn't their Ryo and yet at the same time he was. He had to be. Could he raise the boy now? Would he remember all the wonderful things he did? Did he still have his armor? Would he be able to wield the twin Katana's?

His attention turned to the stairs as he heard someone come down. Cye carefully looked around the corner. "Ro? Why are you still up?"

Rowan smiled, putting his cup in the sink. "Just trying to find ways to get Ryo's body back. All I can figure is at best we'll have Ryo back in his body and the body of a toddler."

Cye grimaced, "What will happen to the thing inside Ryo's body?"

"It'll die." Rowan glared outside, "Hopefully painfully."

"Rowan…"

"Cye, it tried to kill him in a way that he couldn't even fight back!" Rowan turned to, "In a way we couldn't even try and stop."

"But he did fight back… he didn't die. He's alive, and he's not hurt, he's happy. There's worse that could have happened."

Rowan sighed, "That was luck."

"Maybe you just nee to have some _faith_…" He said with a slight smile.

Rowan chuckled slightly. "In _life force_? Or perhaps I should have the _wisdom_ to understand what is and not what might be, and deal the _justice_ like wise?"

Cye smiled. "Something like that." He yawned moving into the living room and plopping down on the couch.

Rowan followed him in. "Why are you awake?" He peered down at the young man.

"Kento was snoring like… something loud."

"Eloquent."

"I thought so." Cye said around a large yawn. He nuzzled the couch pillow slightly. "Thought I'd sleep on the couch tonight, at least than I'd get some sleep."

Rowan smiled. "Good luck with that. I'm going to head to bed… you're welcome to sleep in my room, I'm sure Sage wouldn't mind."

Cye peeked one eye open at him before shaking his head and closing it again. "Nah, couch is great. Thanks though."

Rowan nodded again, even though Cye's eyes were now closed. He gave a backwards wave to the boy before heading upstairs.

Everyone that night went to bed hopping tomorrow they might find a way to finally help their now young friend.


End file.
